fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Right Air Vent
Were you looking for the Left Air Vent, or possibly the Vent Cameras from the third game? R. Air Vent = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It connects The Office to Party Room 2. The animatronics which pass through the Right Air Vent are Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle. Lights There are lights within both vents, similar to the Hall Lights in the original Five Nights at Freddy's. These are triggered by a single button above the respective vent, allowing the player to spot any animatronics who might be poking their head into The Office from there. Unlike the first game, however, these lights do not drain power, as there is no power limit for the building. They also do not emit a sound upon discovering an animatronic. It is worth noting that the lights do not need to be clicked a second time to turn them off. The buttons now have a click-and-hold functionality. Also, the player does not need to click on the button itself, as it is possible to have the mouse button pressed as the cursor passes onto the button, which will turn on the light in the same way. Audio This audio occurs when an animatronic passes through the vent. Trivia *Many people have claimed that Freddy Fazbear and Toy Freddy enter through here, but this has been proven false, as no textures or files that show such an occurrence are found in the game whatsoever. *Chica enters exclusively through the Right Air Vent. This is similar to how she entered The Office in the first game, which was exclusively through the right door. **Unlike the first game, however, she skips the blind spot, with her and Bonnie being the only animatronics in the game able to do so. **Ironically, in the first game, Chica and Bonnie were the only animatronics who could be spotted with the Hall Lights. *Aside from Chica's appearance in Parts/Service, this is the only room in which her arms are in a different position (in this case they're bent, possibly being forced, upwards) as opposed to her normal "T-pose". *Mangle's radio interference is audible when the vent is being viewed on the Monitor and when Mangle is lingering in the blind spot. This audio cue is not present in the mobile version, however. *If one looks close enough, it appears that Mangle's endoskeleton head is clipping through the wall of the vent. **One of Chica's feathers on her head is partially clipping through as well. *This is the only camera where Toy Bonnie's tail is visible. **In fact, this is the only location in the entire series that shows the backside of any animatronic. |-|Gallery = Gameplay RightAirVentNoLight.png|Right Air Vent with no light. ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png|Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent. MangleInTheRightVent.png|Mangle in the Right Air Vent. OldChicaInTheVent.png|Chica in the Right Air Vent. OfficeRightVentLight.png|Right Vent blind spot in The Office, with the light on. ManglePeekingOutTheVent.png|Mangle peering into The Office from the vent blind spot. 180.png|Toy Bonnie poking his head out of the vent. Miscellaneous RightLightOffOn.gif|Right Vent Light Button. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2